Friends or Rivals?
by izaria
Summary: Seems like Haruhi had some friends before the host club! What happens when they come to Ouran and start messing with the Host Club's members? Especially some unsuspecting twins?
1. Ouran Academy

**So here is my first chapter of my fanfic! Hope you guys like it and please review!**

**The twins: yeah review so she can be quiet.**

**Me: Evils…-_-**

**Haruhi: Izaria does not own Ouran High school host club or any of its members.**

**Kyoya: As if she can afford us.**

**Me: evil demon lord :'(**

**Prologue **

_Haruhi is our best friend from elementary school. Mayuri's parents are super rich anime/manga moguls who decided to keep her humble by sending her to public school instead of the Ouran pre-school and elementary branches when she was younger. She met Haruhi in pre-school after she moved from New York. She is 5'2 (same as Haruhi) with long waist length brown hair with Grey eyes. She is half Mexican and white, and has ivory skin and mostly wears all black. She not emo she just loves the color and loves alternative rock music. I on the other hand love light colors, pop/rap music and wear more girly clothes then her and Haru-chan. I'm Hispanic and a little Japanese, my little sister Hana, who will turn five on Halloween, got more of the Japanese side of our family, so my skin is more of a golden beige and I have black hair with a red tint to it and my eyes are blue, yeah weird. My hair is just an inch longer then Haru-chan's and thicker. I met Haruhi and Mayuri when I transferred to Japan in 2nd grade from California._

_ The truth is I'm actually poor, like Haru-chan, I even live in the apartment above her and Ranka's. The only reason that I'm even going to Ouran is because I'm going to Mayuri's body guard. My parents died a year after my little sister was born, ever since then Haru-chan, Ranka, Yuri and her parents have been helping my little sister and me. My mom used to be a maid and a best friend in the Clair household. They basically took me in as a second daughter and threw me into all the activities Yuri was in. The Clair's (Yuri's parents) were kind enough to pay for all my expenses into Ouran Academy, but I couldn't let them do that without giving them something in return. So we decided that I would become Yuri's body guard, since I was a black belt in karate, a master in Tae Kwon Do, Martial arts, MMA fighting, Kendo, and the Haninozuka Martial Arts. So of course this made me a perfect candidate as her body guard._

On the way to our new school I was with Mayuri in her limo trying to arrange the short black wig on my head. "Damn… this thing itches!" I whined pouting my lips. Due to a spelling error, not my fault, the both of us had gotten the boys uniform by accident. _Thank God….I would not be caught dead in those ugly abominations._ I thought shuddering.

"Well you wouldn't need a wig if you spelt our names right, Maria." Mayuri replied coldly as she stared at the passing scenery. She already had her silver wig on. We were on our way to the prestigious Ouran Elite Private Academy. Or what we like to call; the rich school for snobs, with the exception of our best friend, Haruhi.

"Said the girl who was too lazy to fill out her own application." I said sarcastically at her rolling my eyes as she gave me a death glare.

"Well at least we're lucky that we're not wearing those grody dresses." She said as we both shuddered at the thought of them.

"Ugh, I would seriously kill myself if we had to actually wear those." I said as I un-tucked out my shirt and undid my tie. Hey, if I'm going to pretend to be a boy I might as well be a bad one.

**LIGHTBULB.**

"That's it." I whispered out loud as I was struck with a genius idea. "What is it?" Mayuri asked giving me a puzzled look. "How would you like to have a little fun with the students at Ouran academy?" I asked her with a smirk, a devious plan forming in my brain.

"What are you thinking of _Akuma?_" she asked using my last name, as she usually did when I'm up to something evil. "Well _Yuri_," I started using her nickname, "'member how everyone at Ouran thinks Haruhi is a _boy_, I was just thinking we should use this too our advantage." I told her pointing at our uniforms.

"…what are you planning Akuma?" She asked giving me a suspicious look. "Well my dear Yuri. I decided that instead of being ourselves we should act _differently_, you know like that Host club Haru-chan was talking about." I said just as we arrived at the school. We stepped out facing an enormous pink, yes pink, campus. Choosing to ignore my hyper activeness of it to later I continued to explain to Yuri my plan.

"I of course will capture my inner delinquent, including the detentions, fights and the hated glances from guys and the yearning yet scared looks from girls." I smiled deviously at her. She just shook her head and with a smirk she replied "So basically what you already do minus your girly nature?" "Exactly!" I said with a smile on my face, immediately wiping it off as we approached room 1-A.

"Ready Yuri?" I asked as I gave her one last smile. "Sure Akuma." She replied before opening the door.

As soon as we stepped in the class every single head turned to us. _Shit. _I thought instantly. I could feel my face turn into a frown as my eyes narrowed, trying to put the delinquent act on. I tried to look unapproachable and bored at the same time; I admit it was pretty hard. The teacher came up next to us and introduced us.

"Class these are our new students, Yuri Clair and Mario Akuma. Boys would you like to introduce yourselves?" He turned expectedly toward us. "Hey! You guys can call me Yuri and you can call this guy Akuma." Yuri introduced us. I looked at the class and all of the girls had hearts in their eyes. _This is so gonna be easy!_ I thought happily "Yo." I said in an annoyed tone. The girls just ate it up as they squealed in delight. "They are so hot!" one girl screamed. "That Akuma is the total Delinquent type!" another one yelled. "Yeah but Yuri seems like the more friendly type!" _Types? _I thought confused. I looked at Yuri who just shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes and walked to the two empty seats near the window at the front of them were ginger twins with a brown haired guy-

"Haru-chan?" Yuri asked surprised. The guy raised his head and it was Haru-chan!

"Akuma? Yuri?! What are you guys doing here?" Haru-chan jumped up and stared at us in shock. "We just transferred here! My folks thought it be a good idea to practice being with rich people." She said smiling at Haru-Chan. All the while the class was going crazy as they were trying to figure out how the three of us were connected.

"What about you Akuma? I'm pretty sure that you can't afford to go here and we both know that you aren't qualified to be an honor student." She said smirking, Knowing how to annoy me perfectly. The class was dead silenced. Even the twins next to her couldn't believe what they heard. _I guess our little Haru-chan has been playing innocent. Well, we'll take care of that. _And without a second thought I dropped to the floor, kicked out her legs, and before she hit her head grabbed her feet and had her upside down. Of course if I wasn't wearing specially made shows that made me taller than her and Yuri this moved would have made her hit her head.

The whole class was frozen by the violent scene. The twins were the first ones who came to and shot out of their desks and came to us yelling "Haruhi!" They were again frozen to their spots as Haru-chan began laughing. "Akuma Stop! You know I hate this!" She tried to sound mad but failed. Yuri and I both smirked. We would do this all the time before Haru-chan was accepted.

"Take back what you said smartass!" I yelled back smirking as I tried to contain my usual hyperness so that people would think of me as a badass. I was pretty strong considering I'm shorter then both girls, but I had trained so much that Haru-chan barely took any effort.

"Fine I'm sorry!" She said her face red with laughter and being upside down. _I win._ I thought as I placed her back on the floor when the gingers came and scooped her up. "Who the hell do you think you are to treat Haruhi like this?" One of the twins yelled angrily his hair parted on the right like mine. "Yeah! What gives you the right to talk to Haruhi!" said the twin who parted his hair on the left, his voice a little deeper than his brother. If I wasn't so pissed off I would have been checking him out.

"Leave them alone you guys!" Haru-chan yelled as she struggled out of their grips looking as pissed off as we were. "Hikaru! Kaoru! How dare you guys talk to my best friends like that!" She yelled at them as she came to stand between me and Yuri. I looked at Yuri as we shared a smile in triumph. "Best.." Hikaru started, "Friends?" Kaoru finished incredulously. I wrapped my right arm around Haru-chan's shoulders as Yuri wrapped her left arm over too. "Yeah, BEST friends." Yuri said as I smiled deviously which earned me a glare from the twins. It was completely silent as the class was slowly filling up with animosity from the gingers.

*"Gingers have no souls." Yuri, Haru-chan and I said monotonously. The twins froze in shock from the outburst. The three of us could not contain our laughs anymore at the look at their faces. I smirked at the twin named Hikaru who immediately turned red. "Geez you guys lighten up!" Haru-chan said as tears fell from her eyes. "Wow Haru-chan! I can't believe how we all managed without each other!" Yuri said as she finished laughing.

"Me either! We used to say that all the time whenever we saw gingers. Wow guys, I missed you so much! Hey! How about after school you guys head down to the Host club with me!" She asked as soon as she got ahold of herself.

"Sure, fine with us right Akuma?" Yuri replied as I nodded in agreement smirking as I ruffled Haru-chan's hair like back in the good old days.

"But Haruhi!" The twins started but soon stopped as they received a glare from the three of us. "Fine…but Tono won't be too happy about this." They finished with a mischievous glint in their eyes as they headed to their seats. "Tono?" We both said out loud confused.

**Sorry if it doesn't make sense! I really tried my best so be kind in your reviews please?!**

**The twins: Wow this was…..**

**Me: Don't even finish that sentence -_-**

***Also please anyone with red hair do not take offense to the "ginger" comment and, "have no souls" part. Of course you have souls! My friend basically forced me to write that part so I hope nobody is mad about that comment. I'm really sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings I did not mean it in that way! :3**


	2. Lunch with Haru-chan

**Here you go guys! Thanks for the reviews and the follows and the favs! This chapter is pretty short because I wanted to hurry up and give it to you guys. **

**Hikaru: That's what-**

**Me: SHUT IT YOU PERVERT!**

**Haru-chan: Izaria does not own OHSHC or any of its members.**

**Me: thanks Haru-chan*SNIFF***

**Tamaki: I tissue my princess**

**Me: BACK OFF YOU PERVERT!**

**Tamaki is now in the emo corner.**

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly after that. Yuri and I sat in the back; obviously I called the seat by the window that was behind the twin Hikaru and Yuri sat next to me. I spent the whole time just staring out the window thinking of ways to annoy the twins. I had many pranks in mind, mostly involving Haru-chan. I smirked as I try to suppress my laughter. I stopped when I got this nagging thought in my head. _Who the hell was Tono? Could it be that Tamaki guy Haru-chan was always talking about?_ I furrowed my brow in annoyance. I hated not knowing things.

"Hey, Akuma! Wake up!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Yuri yelled in my ear. "What." I said still annoyed at my previous thoughts. Yuri just rolled her eyes as she signaled that it was time for lunch. "I brought lunch." I told her as I noticed Haru-chan took out her bento. I walked over towards her with my bento and grabbed the seat Kaoru had gotten out of.

"Haru-chan, what did you get?" I asked her as everyone left the class. "Hmm…..Oh! Akuma! You know. Just the regular stuff and a chocolate pudding my dad keeps putting in, even though I keep telling him I don't like pudding." She finished in an annoyed tone. "Wait, wait, and wait. You had chocolate pudding and you're just telling me now? How selfish can you be Haru-chan?" I said pouting my lips. There was no one else in the room so I could be myself.

Haru-chan smirked at my actions and handed me the pudding. "There's the _Maria_ I know." She said with a smile. I stuck my tongue at her as I struggled to open the lid. She sighed as she took the pudding from me and open the lid. "Seriously? You can basically beat up a guy yet you can't open a pudding lid?" I glared at her before replying, "We all have our weaknesses Haru-chan." told her as I ate my pudding still pouting a little.

"Awww…Maria! I missed you so much!" Haru-chan said as she surprised me with a hug, almost making me drop my pudding. "Hehe. Me too!" I said hugging her back. After a moment she pulled back with a puzzled look on her face. "By the way. How did you get in and why are you guys dressed as boys?"

"Eh? Oh yeah! Apparently they thought my name was _Mario _not _Maria, _and Mayuri had only Yuri. The reason why I'm here is because I agreed to be Yuri's body guard. Her parents are paying all my expenses and they agreed to have Hana go to kindergarten here too! This reminds me, I hafta pick her up before I go to your Host club thing. By the way, do you know if that Hikaru guy is seeing anyone?" I finished blushing. "Hikaru? No. Wait, Maria! You're already crushing on him! I guess some things never change!" she laughed as we cleaned up our spots. Yup, this is gonna be a pretty good year.


	3. Dance Class

**ALOHA! First off I am so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long! Things have been super busy**** lately…I had to write tons of papers for school, my computer didn't want to turn on for a couple weeks and…**

**Hikaru: Sometimes she was just too lazy to update.**

**Karou: And yet she wasn't busy enough to play black ops 2.**

**Me: It was only twice that I have played that game!**

**Twins: Sure…**

**Me: You two are gonna get yourselves' killed…-_-**

**Kyoya: Izaria does not own OHSHC or any of its members.**

**Tamaki: You can own me dear princ-**

**Me: IZA-CHAN KICK! ( Δ ) –θ *(/ .o)/**

**Enjoy the story! ( ^ . ^ ) ….. ( , _ _ )\**

After we ate our lunch Yuri came into the class with us and the three of us spent the rest of the hour catching up. I know what you guys are thinking, "Don't you just live above her apartment?" well my children, yes, yes I do. But, I had an after school job so I didn't get home until midnight, Hana stayed with some neighbors while I was gone, and Haru-chan was always spending time with the Host club.

Anyways, Haru-chan ended up telling us about all the host club members, Kyoya; the shadow king, Hikaru and Karou; The annoying twins, Hunny-sempai; the 3rd grade looking eighteen year old, Mori-sempai; Hunny's cousin and mute, and last but not least Tamaki; the bipolar "King".

"Wait, wait, wait, and hold up!" I shouted at Haru-chan as I stood up. "He actually refers to himself as king?" I asked dumbfounded, seriously, who does that?!

"Yup." Haru-chan sighed, as she shook her head in defeat. I turned to Yuri who held the same WTF look as I did, that is until I had a genius prank in mind, which caused me to smirk.

"What are you planning Akuma?" They both asked me in curious tones. I just gave them an innocent grin and waved them off.

"Oh No-tin No-tin." I said as I giggled evilly. I saw the seat drops on both Haru-chan's and Yuri's head as they exchange a worried glance and then drop their heads in disappointment.

"Whatever Maria, just don't get caught." Haru-chan warned before the bell rang ending lunch.

"Do I ever Haru-chan?" I said in mock shock as I got up and headed to my seat. Chuckling as the class came in.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, except for passing notes between Haru-chan and Yuri, pulling out Hikaru's seat from under him, and trying not to get molested by the girls of Ouran. Hmm, that last part sounds really weird. As the bell rang signaling the end of the second to last class I stood up and gathered all my stuff and head to my next class, Dance. That is until someone's hand grabbed my arm.

I heard Yuri's and Haru-chan's gasps as I froze to a halt, because I do not like people grabbing me. On instinct I balled up my fist as I turned to face the culprit, it was Hikaru, somehow I know the difference between the twins as does Haru-chan and Yuri, with a mischievous grin on his face. I looked back the girls who were watching us with fearful expressions, Karou looking worried right next to them.

"Where do you think you're going Akuma?" He said in mock innocent, a spark of annoyance in his eyes. I could feel the rest of the class press closer to see what was going on.

_Oh well, I was bound to get in a fight sometime. Too bad it had to be with a hot guy._ I thought sadly as I spread my legs apart a little, as I got ready to attack. With one quick move of the hand I had flipped Hikaru over onto the floor and his arm in a painful position behind his back.

"None of your DAMN business." I said in an almost growl as I got up, his brother running to him in panic.

I walked back to the girls where they were both giving me disapproving looks. I looked down at them as I said, "Sorry guys, I know I promised but!" I whispered yelled before I was surprised with hugs from Haru-chan and Yuri.

"Don't worry Akuma! We both know that you don't like getting grabbed. It was that idiots fault anyway! The teacher already told the class that you leave this hour, it was his fault for not listening!" Yuri interrupted as she patted my back, after they both released me.

"Yeah, but now I feel bad." I pouted a bit. It was true, I always have these burst of anger which I regret right after.

"It's ok Akuma, I'll tell Hikaru that you're really sorry and didn't mean it, but you still have to apologize in person, got it?" She asked me in that serious tone of hers. I shook my head eagerly, glad that she wasn't mad at me. "Good, now hurry up and get to your class before you're late!" She said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks Haru-chan!" I said as I ran out the door to my Dance class. Hopefully I'll get to apologize after school, at the host club.

I quickly found the girls locker room to change out of my boys uniform. I carefully looked around to make sure no one saw me as I went in. I quickly took off my shoes, once again back to my normal 5'1 height. Right now I'm pretty sure that I am the shortest girl at Ouran. Seriously! These girls are tall! After I took of my uniform I but on black spandex short shorts, a black tight tank top underneath a loose white tank top that said 'DANCE'. There wasn't an official uniform for the dance department, thank goodness.

After tying black Reebok classics I grabbed my stuff and headed out. Since I was new I didn't exactly know where the dance room was. I looked at my cell and saw that I still had ten minutes before the bell ring. _At least I won't be late._ I thought happily. Since I wasn't dressed as Akuma I decided to act like my normal self.

By normal I mean totally weird. I was skipping down the hallway looking at all the signs above the doors when I knocked into somebody. "WHOA!" I yelled as I fell back. I shook my head a little before looking up at who I crashed into. It was scary. There was a guy in a black cloak, in a black wig holding a yellow cat puppet that looked lik-

"OH MY TURTLES! You have a Beelzenef doll!"I screamed as I shook the poor guy uncontrollably. "Yo-you've heard of Beelzenef?" He asked shocked, his wig had fell off a bit and reviled blonde hair.

"OF COURSE! He is so cute!" I yelled again completely fangirling over it. I swear I saw the doll blush, and the dude in black too. "Well, we are selling the,, by chance are you interested in black magic?" he asked in this creepy ominous voice. " Hmm? Not really, but I think my friend might be!" I said smiling big, still staring at Beelzenef. " So about Beelzenef?" I reminded him.

He seemed to come back to reality as he reached into his cloak. " You are lucky young lady, I seemed to have an extra one here." He said as he laughed darkly. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! How much?!" I asked excitedly, thankful that I brought money with me.

"It is free. Think of it as a welcome gift, my fellow comrade of The Darkness" He said still chuckling as he disappeared into the darkness. I just stared there in awe and happiness, as I felt tears in my eyes. "Bless you kind sir." I whispered as I twirled around the hallway with my new doll.

"Wait, I forgot to ask him where the Dance room is." I said as I face palmed. I checked my cell to realize I only had five minutes left! "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late!" I yelled as I ran throughout the hallways searching for the room.

Feeling completely exhausted I finally found my class and entered as the bell rang. "SAFE!" I yelled as I collapsed onto the floor. "Teeheehee! What a weirdo! Right" I snapped my head up as I saw three prima ballerinas glowering down at me. I glared up at them as I slowly got to my feet. "And look how SHORT she is Erika!" a different voice said, a tall brunette with WAY to much make-up, back to the first. "And see how tan she is Akane?" A red hair chick two inches taller than me said back to the brunette. _Ok, now that's just racist._ I thought angrily, thinking of all the ways to kill them, axe, crossbow, hammer, or my favorite metal bat. "I hear she's one of the new HONOR students that just transferred, May." Erika said. She was an extremely pale, tall, and skinny blonde girl. Who was at least 5'8.

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Cake, Ice cream, Cookies, Pickles. _I thought instantly drooling a little. "Sorry, but did I ask for the opinion of three _burros_?" I said, smirking at their confused faces.

"What did you call us?' The red head asked, still confused. I was about to tell her when I was interrupted by another voice.

"Chicas, she called you donkeys!" A girl with a Spanish accent said. She looked about 5'5, was dressed on black sweat pants rolled to her knees and a cheetah print tank, had light brown hair with blonde streaks, pulled into a high bun, and greenish eyes, with the same skin tone as Shakira. "Truthfully I think that's an insult to donkey's _chica!_" She said smiling at me. I smiled back at her, enjoying the anger the other three were radiating.* "¿Cierto? Pero fue la cosa más fácil de imaginar!" I said back to her as we started laughing, the girls staring at us with bewilder expressions.

"_Patita, _you're all right with me. I'm Isabella. Isabella Ezmeralda Estrella Raquel Reyes, I dance The Tango." She said as she shook my hand. "_Glado! Me llamo es Maria! Maria Tulia Akuma. _I dance Hip-hop. I have a twin that goes here too."

"Let me guess, _Patita, _his name is Mario Tulio Akuma?" She said as she raised her eyebrow. I nodded my head smiling up at her, happy of the nickname, Duckling.

"ISA! What I tell ya'll bout the Spanish speaking!" A black girl with mid-back straight black hair with blue streaks came charging into the room. She was wearing black tights, black tap shoes, and a red tank top. She was about 5'8 , with hazel eyes, and sorta looked like Chanel Iman.

"Relax girl, we were just introducing ourselves, this is Maria, she does hip-hop." Isa informed her.

"Oh, really?! Girl, my bad! My name is Chantelle Jackson, you can call me C.J. I do Jazz Tap." She said shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you Chantelle." I said still smiling. These girls seemed pretty cool. If they're in my class, I'm pretty sure I have nothing to worry about!

"Okay Class! _Laissez-nous commencer_! Let us begin!" A tall pale woman with black hair in a tight bun and a French accent said as she went straight to the front.

"First, I'm sure you have all met our new student, Maria? Who has been able to get into Ouran on a Dance scholarship, as well as most of you." She said with a smile.

"Second, the Dance Showcase! There will be two teams, 3 in each, you must choose your own song, choreograph it yourself, and perform it in the Showcase in two months. You must do this for it is worth 75% of your grade. Got it? Good, now let's begin! Stretches!" and that was the end to my happy day, before the Host Club.

**There you go guys! I really hope it makes sense for you guys! Since I'm on winter break I will be able to focus more on this! Please review, follow, favorite, and whatever else you guys do! **

**Hunny-Sempai: Iza-chan! When are you going to meet us?**

**Mori: Yeah.**

**Me: Soon Sempai, very soon ^-^ *hugs hunny* you're so cute and fluffy!**

*Really? But it was the only thing I could imagine! What it said in Spanish, Glado= Gladly, what people usually say to each other when introducing themselves in Spanish.


	4. What! Host boyfriends!

**So….eight months…. First off I just really, really want to apologize for not being on! Things have been so busy and I just recently graduated high school guieze! Its already been like a month almost since I was in school and my bedroom is basically the living room now, literally that is where I'm sleeping now. So now that I am no longer in high school and have no life, I'm going to finish this fanfic even if it kills me!**

**Honey: YAY! Isa-chan is back!**

**Mori: yay….**

**Twins:….. ABOUT TIME!**

**Tamaki: YES! My lovely daughter has return!**

**Haru-chan: how dare you leave me so long with these idiots -_-**

**Kyoya: I am now adding ten thousand yen to your debt**

**Maria/Akuma/Mayuri/Yuri: The hell have you been bi*ch**

**Me:** **moushiwake arimasen! _**

**All: *Sigh* Izaria does not own OHSHC or any of its characters only her own**

**(BTW if any of you are confused Erika is the Blonde Prima, May is the red-head and Akane is the Brunette.)**

After about an hour of dancing, class was finally over!

"Gracias a Dios!" I gasped out as I sank to the floor after finishing my across the floor exercises. Who knew ballet would be that tough? I mean I know enough but damn! I didn't know that they went that hard here! I looked over at the others and it seemed as if CJ and Isa barely broke a sweat. Glancing at the Primas I was glad to see that they looked worse off than me, including miss- stick-up-her-butt Erika.

"_Patita, _are you okay?" Isa laughed as she walked up to me, her hand out to help me up. I smiled as she pulled me with ease, " _SI, Gracias! _Its been a while since I last did ballet." I said bashfully as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Don't worry girl! You'll get it! Took me a while to get used to it but now I'm the second best in class!" CJ said proudly as she got her stuff together.

"Really? Who's the best then?" I questioned. CJ just smiled at me as she pointed towards Isa. " You're looking at her." She teased as Isa playfully elbowed her.

"Woah…" I said astonished, my eyes full of awe. Isa just smiled and headed to the door with her stuff. " Its no big deal, chica. By the way, do you want to stop by the Host Club with us? We gotta meet up with our boyfriends." Isa asked me as we headed out of the class.

"What?! You guys have a host as a boyfriend?!" I froze in place in shock, after hearing what Haru-chan said about them, it was hard to believe someone would actually date them!

"So you heard of them?" CJ said with a smirk as both her and Isa stopped in the Hallway as I nodded weakly at them. "Well my boo is Takashi, but lots of people know him as Mori. And Isa is dating Kyoya." CJ explained.

"The Demon Lord!" I yelled not caring because it was already after school and it was only us in the hall. Isa just chuckled, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. "Yeah him, I'll tell how later but are you going to the club?" She asked as her blush soon disappeared.

"Maybe next time, I have to get my sister and give her to my brother and then I have to go to work. But you'll probably see him in there later." I said quickly, feeling bad for the lie. I felt a slight pang inside as I saw their disappointed looks. "OK well we'll tell your bro to say hi to you later." CJ said before turning around with Isa as I gave them both a quick wave goodbye before rushing into the girl's locker room.

Once again I did a double check before putting on my wig, checking my binds were secure, and this time I left my black tank on and only my white shirt on, I didn't have time to button the shirt or put on the blazer. My tie was left untied around my neck and I felt my wig was sticking up weird from rushing to put it on. I did a quick look in the mirror but then doubled back as I noticed how hot I looked!

"Damn! I look good! Mmhmm I definitely do me." I told the mirror as I took a quick pic with my cell so that I could drool over myself later, don't judge me.

I looked out the girl's locker room and after making sure no one was there, I ran to the kindergarten section of Ouran. *TIME FLASH CUZ IM TO LAZY AND TIRED TO WRITE* After picking up Hana we finally arrived to music room 3. I hesitated a bit but I mustered up my courage and pulled a straight face as I pushed open the door…and was nearly killed as a swarm of rose petals blasted into my face.

"WELCOME!" rang the host club in harmony. But they were immediately silenced as I stepped into the room with a pissed off look on my face. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought.

**Sorry for the long wait guys!But I promise I will write the next chapter and have it posted by tomorrow! If not sooner! Please don't be upset with me guys! And keep reviewing and favoriting and following! I love you mis patitas y patitos!**


End file.
